


Let the Sunshine In

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Deathmask is a practical person, Love is a sunshine, M/M, Melancholy, Mozinho & Mozao, Sensitive people, Some swearing and bad words
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: Afrodite acordou com melancolia. Carlo sabe que não é só fazer amor que passa. Reflexões de um canceriano.





	Let the Sunshine In

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens do tio Kurumada não me pertencem, eu só me divirto com eles, mas o nome Carlo di Angelis é meu! Yeah, eu criei e peço, por favor, que quem goste a ponto de querer usar peça autorização. Não dói e assim eu posso ler mais fics com o gostosão de Câncer.

**LET THE SUNSHINE IN...**

Carlo acordou, sentindo um certo frio pela falta do corpo normalmente encostado ao seu a essa hora da manhã. Percebeu que o escuro do quarto era interrompido por uma pequena faixa de luz. Virou-se devagar e abriu um olho. Afrodite estava sentado à beira da janela, as costas contra as portas do armário, apenas uma fresta das portas janelas aberta, para que o tanto de claridade não incomodasse ninguém.

 

Se Carlo não conhecesse o amado, brincaria com ele “Com medo de escuro, neném?”. Mas como uma criança vampiro impressionada mas cuidadosa com a luz solar, Afrodite se mantinha na sombra, apenas admirando o feixe que entrava. Seu cosmos, abaixado para não importunar o outro ocupante do quarto, era pura angústia.

 

“Com certeza teve outro daqueles pesadelos com o Inferno, ou com o Limbo. _Patzo_!! E não quis me acordar pra não me aborrecer, envergonhado da própria fraqueza. Mas ele não tem do que se envergonhar. Nem temer. _Io sto_ aqui, _cazzo_!”

 

Fingindo despertar àquele momento, se espreguiçando e bocejando ruidosamente, Carlo sentou-se na cama coçando o peito largo.

 

-Dido?

 

-Aqui, Mô. Bom dia! – Afrodite engatinhou pelo chão pra cama como se não estivesse acontecendo nada e pulou no colchão. E deu um beijo gostoso no maridão.

 

-Ta meio geladinho, Mozinho.

 

-Ah, eu tava ali... observando o sol... ta um dia tão luminoso.

 

-Que bom. Vamos passar o dia na praia, então.

 

-Tá meio tarde...

 

-Debaixo de uma barraca, muito protetor solar, muuuita cerveja, quem sabe uns peixinhos fritos?

 

-Ah, não, Mô! O único peixinho que eu deixo você comer sou eu!

 

-E que tal agora?

 

-Por que não?

 

Máscara da Morte abraçou Afrodite mais apertado, juntando os corpos e tombando o mais esguio no colchão. Sem pressa, sem ânsia, começou a fazer amor com ele, beijando todo seu rosto cuidadosamente. Beijou as pálpebras, lambendo as lágrimas ainda presas nos longos cílios. Beijou as bochechas, dando pequenas mordidas. Beijou a ponta do nariz, tirando do outro um belo sorriso. Mordiscou os lábios carnudos e o queixo.

 

As mãos de Afrodite apertavam seus ombros ou simplesmente acariciavam seus cabelos, preguiçosamente. O peixinho sabia que aquele era o momento de entrega, de apenas sentir-se amado.

 

Então Carlo chegou ao seu peito e as carícias começaram a tornarem-se mais atrevidas. Afrodite parou de suspirar de amor para gemer com desejo. Seus mamilos foram devidamente arreliados, seu tórax lambido e o caminho até o umbigo foi trilhado por beijos e mordidas. A língua de Carlo demorou-se no umbigo enquanto as mãos atrevidas separaram as coxas para acariciar a virilha.

 

Os olhos azuis piscina brilharam de tesão e ele lembrou ao marido que não era nenhuma donzelinha necessitada, era um homem e também um cavaleiro. Prendendo Carlo entre as pernas, Afrodite virou com ele, montando em seu peito.

 

-Agora eu tomo conta da situação um pouco!

 

Carlo gargalhou e permitiu ser beijado, arranhado, mordido. As unhas longas se enroscavam nos pelos de seu peito enquanto as mãos grandes do italiano afagavam e puxavam os longos cabelos do outro.

 

O moreno deixou a coisa seguir até que os dedos longos chegaram ao seu membro. Logo a cabeça acompanhou-os e lábios quentes o envolveram, primeiro num beijo carinhoso depois numa chupada gulosa.

 

Com a mão grande e calosa sobre a sua nuca, incentivando-o sem forçá-lo, Afrodite afagou todo o membro do marido com a boca, como ele sabia que o outro gostava.

 

E o timing sexual de Carlo lhe avisou que era hora. Como Afrodite estava sentado sobre seu peito, foi fácil prepará-lo também. A necessidade de usar a boca para gemer e incentivar o outro atrapalhava seu “trabalho oral”. Mas logo ele tornou-se desnecessário, pois Carlo queria-o completamente.

 

Afrodite sentou-se então sobre o membro ereto e começou a cavalgá-lo, apoiando as mãos nas coxas de Carlo, os braços por trás do seu corpo. O peixinho sabia que o maridão adorava a visão dos seus longos cabelos caindo como uma cascata azul pelas suas costas. Isso também o deixava mais exposto às caricias do outro.

 

Mais gemidos e incentivos amorosos encheram o quarto, progressivamente aumentando de volume. Carlo olhou para o rosto corado de Afrodite e mais uma vez amou aquele olhar embaçado e aquele sorriso safado. Teve o mesmo minuto ciumento pensando que talvez alguém já tivesse visto o seu peixinho nesse estado, pensamento acalmado pela certeza em seguida que não, só ele fazia Afrodite ficar daquele jeito e que ninguém mais veria.

 

O suor escorria pelo peito liso e alvo. Afrodite já estava estremecendo... Carlo ergueu-se num repente e abraçou o amado mais forte, lambendo as gotas que alcançava.

 

Afrodite aferrou suas unhas nos ombros largos e deu o grito mágico:

 

-AAAAAAAAHHH, CARLOOOOOOOO!!!

 

O italiano só pode sorrir, logo perdido no vórtice do próprio orgasmo. Após o clímax, continuou abraçando o corpo esguio, esperando que os tremores parassem e a respiração voltasse ao normal. Acariciando os cabelos de Afrodite, beijou os cílios de novo e disse com a voz rouca:

 

-Mozinho _, ti voglio tanto bene_ . 

 

- _Jag a “Iskar dig_ , Mozão. (1)

 

No banho, Carlo lavou Afrodite com cuidado, quase com reverência. E ao voltarem para o quarto, Carlo parou em frente às portas janelas, abrindo-as completamente, inundando o quarto com a luz do sol. Afrodite ofegou, a visão era belíssima. E ele quase perdeu as palavras do marido.

 

-E Deus disse: “Faça-se a luz”. E a luz se fez. E então Ele dividiu entre a luz e as trevas... Me lembro só desse pedaço, das partes da Bíblia que minha Mamma lia. Mas olha pra mim, _carino_.

 

-Tô olhando, Mozão.

 

-Tá vendo a luz?

 

-Tô.

 

-Onde ela está?

 

-Ah, Mô. Ta de brincadeira?

 

-Não, é serio. Aonde está a luz?

 

-Na sua frente... dãããã...

 

-Então as sombras ficam...

 

-Ah, Mô, puta merda! Que joguinho mais bobo. As sombras ficam atrás, oras.

 

-Então, presta atenção nisso, Mozinho. A gente só tem que olhar pra frente, pro nosso futuro, aonde está a luz. As trevas ficam sempre pra trás, no passado, que já foi, não volta mais. Agora vamos pra praia, que eu to com fome!

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Pensado durante uma noite de insônia e enxaqueca, quase morrendo num quarto de hotel. E escrito na sala 304 A do AnimeDreams. Ofereço a todas as fãs do casal, que estavam com saudades de uma fic minha. Obrigada a todos, fãs, amigos e famílias de fórum, pelo apoio e chutes na bunda. Aquele “Aaaaahh, Carlo!!” é pra vocês! (1) “Eu te amo”, em sueco. Não sei porque eu nunca coloquei antes. Ah, sim, os cabelos do Afrodite são azuis na fic por uma unanimidade na sala. Todo mundo preferia os cabelos assim. 27/01/2008.


End file.
